Cases for storing documents have been around for nearly as long as man has been writing. Even the scribes of ancient Egypt carried briefcase-like storage units. However, what is needed is a case that is specifically designed to store one's important financial and legal documents and to safeguard those documents against possible environmental hazards. Furthermore, what is needed is a one-stop-shop for financial and legal documents, that is, a case, for not only storing financial and legal documents, but also a case including computer-readable mediums having printable important legal and financial forms and the case further including printed media to help one fill out those important forms and otherwise manage one's legal and financial affairs.